


Always you - The Sorting

by YayImaHufflepuff



Series: Always You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayImaHufflepuff/pseuds/YayImaHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione and Draco accompany their four kids to Kings Cross station and their youngest is finally sorted.Second one-shot to complete the Always You series.Rated M not for any explicit material, but because this one shot follows on from a story that is strictly for adult readers.Please read and reviewwww





	Always you - The Sorting

*****Hermione’s POV*****

 

                “Scorpius! For the love of Merlin will you GET YOUR ARSE DOWNSTAIRS!” I roared up the stairs. I couldn’t for the life of me understand why the 1st of September was always such a rush. Yet every year it was madness, first with Scorpius 6 years ago, then with the twins two years later and finally with Cassiopeia today. A pop sounded behind me and I whirled on my oldest son, glaring at him. “What have I told you about doing magic outside of Hogwarts, and what have I told you about apparating before you’ve got your licence?” My fifteen-year-old son with Draco’s hair and eyes grimaced as he took a liberal step back and out of reach.

                “Mum… you said it yourself, magic is a part of me,” Scorpius drawled in a perfect imitation of Draco at fifteen and I glowered at him.

                “Well it won’t be a part of you when the ministry snaps your wand for using magic while underage,” I snapped back as I waved my fingers at the trunks and began to levitate them down the last lot of stairs. Scorpius mumbled something like ‘they can try’ under his breath but I ignored him.

 

                “Where’s Leo?” I asked Aquila as I spied my thirteen-year-old daughter’s mane of blonde curls disappearing into the kitchen. Aquila poked her head back around and shrugged at me.

                “Dunno,” Aquila muttered before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

                “Aquila!” I shouted. When my shout was met with silence I turned to Scorp who was now leaning lazily against the wall by his trunk, scribbling in the two-way diary bound in emerald green leather that he received from Lily for his birthday. “Scorp, stop writing love notes to James and go and find Leonis please. Check the library,” I pleaded. Scorp’s ears pinked slightly and he snapped the book shut. “Walk please, don’t-,” with a pop my son was gone “apparate,” I finished to no one in particular.

 

                “Mum!” A loud shout from the kitchen had my steps directed there automatically where I found my youngest daughter being help upside down by her ankles in mid-air by Aquila who was happily eating a jam sandwich while sat on the counter.

 

Unbidden a groan that grew in volume at my frustration escaped my mouth and for the first time in years I felt my magic shake under my control. Strands of hair that had escaped my bun crackled with magic and Aquila’s eyes grew wide as she looked at me before she rapidly let her sister down and pushed the other half of the sandwich at her.

 

Aquila and Leonis did indeed end up in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but as if to spite me, they ended up in the opposite house. Scorpius had indeed ended up in Slytherin after developing a cunning streak a mile wide when he turned five. Aquila was a boisterous tomboy with her father’s looks, barring my curls and eyes, that more often than not came back inside with twigs and leaves stuck in her hair from climbing trees. Leonis in contrast had my looks and had taken the smarts of both myself and Draco and was currently top of his year at Hogwarts, something I was incredibly proud of. Our youngest daughter, Cassiopeia Narcissa Granger-Malfoy, was our mystery. She was boisterous and quiet, cunning and honest, loyal to a fault and more studious than Leonis, so no one could place her. There was actually a betting pool going between The Potters, The Zabini’s and Draco about which house she would end up in.

 

Taking a breath I heard a pop behind me and I rounded on the culprit thinking it was Scorpius only to find Draco smirking at me.

                “Hey love, everything okay?” Draco drawled and I rolled my eyes as I shoved him lightly.

                “No everything is not _okay_. Leonis is probably ensconced in the library, Scorpius keeps apparating everywhere and Aquila just had Cassie floating in mid-air hanging by an ankle. We have half an hour to get the kids to the station and I just _know_ that Aquila is going to forget her quidditch robes, because they’re currently hanging on the banister and-,” Draco cut off my words with a kiss as he yanked my body to his.

 

Aquila and Scorpius made gagging noises but I ignored it as I melted into Draco. It had been fourteen years and Draco still had the ability to melt me into a puddle at the drop of a hat. As Draco released me I smiled sheepishly.

                “If you keep stressing like this, you’ll go prematurely grey,” Draco smirked as he brushed the freed strands back into place. I snorted at him at this.

                “I’m already going grey, and you’re one to talk… you’re balding,” I snickered. Draco looked at me aghast and made to cover his receding hair line with his hands before he stuck his tongue out at me and then turned to our four kids with a frown.

 

                “Scorpius. One day you’re going to splinch yourself and I will laugh as I cart you off to mungo’s myself-,”

                “But Dad-,”

                “Don’t but Dad me. Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should. Go and get your Slytherin scarf from the laundry room and wait by the door…” Draco’s voice held that authoritarian tone that brokered no arguments and I hid my smile as I frowned at our eldest son as he sulked out the room.

                “Leonis, put the book away and go and fetch your cloak and your Ravenclaw jumper from your bed. If you’re not back down here in five minutes I’m charming the library to deny you access over Christmas and Easter and I’m sure your Mother would be able to put a word in to Madame Pince.” Draco’s voice was softer as he spoke to our youngest son and I knew that Draco held a soft spot for our quietest child, but still the no-nonsense tone was still present and Leonis’s mouth dropped open in shock before the tall boy disappeared.

                “Aquila. Quidditch robes and broom. Now. There will be food on the train,” I interjected, knowing the weakness my husband carried for his first girl. Aquila looked at me, challenge in her brown eyes and then her eyes flickered to Draco over my shoulder and she flounced out the room.

                “Cassie, you need to go and put Peanut in his cage,” Draco said softly as he indicated the orange blur that streaked out of the room. Cassie huffed as she made to leave.

                “I’ve trapped him three times today already,” Cassie groaned.

                “Did you actually lock him in?” I asked. Cassie’s grey eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips but then with a sigh she flicked her straight, waist-length brown hair over her shoulder and marched out the room.

                “I’m going to take that as a no then,” Draco chuckled.

 

With the kitchen empty I turned to face Draco with a grateful smile on my face.

                “Thank you… You didn’t need to come home,” I said softly, fingering his purple and lime, research-healer robes as I stepped into his embrace.

                “I felt that you needed me,” Draco murmured softly as he dropped his head and planted a kiss on my neck. His light kiss sent an electric pulse through my nerves and I took a shuddering breath as I pushed him back; we didn’t have the time.

                “I was fine,” I responded as I turned to direct my magic at the now empty plate, whisking it away to the sink where Mipsy suddenly appeared.

                “I beg to differ. You were about two seconds from a full melt-down… and you know that’s not good for you or for the-,” Draco’s fingers ghosted over my stomach but then he quickly removed them as Aquila bounded into the kitchen.

                “We’re ready.” Aquila spoke the words so quickly I barely heard them and then bounded out.

                “You know… I hope this one will be quieter,” Draco said with a soft grin as he led the way out of the kitchen.

 

****

 

*** **Draco’s POV*****

 

The six of us apparated to the designated apparition point at Kings Cross and I quickly set about finding a trolley for Cassiopeia, who looked around with a bored expression. To be frank I couldn’t blame her, this was her 6th year visiting the train station and the hustle and bustle of the place grew old quick.

 

Going in twos the boys went first, leaning casually against the barrier jabbering about quidditch, then Aquila with Hermione at a run and finally me with Cassiopeia.

                “Where are they?” Cassiopeia asked, and I looked around for who she meant, finally spotting my dark-skinned best mate, his ethereal wife and their three kids and then the Potters. Hermione was already pulling Ginny and Harry into a hug and I rolled my eyes as I strolled over, letting Cassie run ahead.

                “Potters, Zabinis,” I said with a nod. Blaise nodded back but then nodded his head towards Leonis and Zuri, Blaise’s eldest daughter. When I clocked that it was in fact Leonis I had to do a double-take, firstly because there was no book in sight between the two Ravenclaws and secondly because Leonis was actually talking quite animatedly to a girl.

                “I never thought I’d see the fucking day,” I breathed under my breath to Blaise as I watched Leo’s face pink ever so slightly.

 

As I looked up I saw Scorpius and James laughing about something and shook my head, somehow the boys were still thick as thieves despite James being sorted into Gryffindor and Scorpius going into Slytherin. Aquila and Lily were whispering nearby and theirs was another friendship that baffled me once I got over the fact that little Lily Potter was sorted into Slytherin.

 

Albus Potter, Cassiopeia and Zane and Alec Zabini all stood in a loose group quietly talking and with a smirk I leant towards Blaise and Luna.

                “I’m going to make a radical bid of 50 Galleons saying that those four all end up in Slytherin.” Blaise looked at who I meant and frowned for a while.

                “I ain’t betting against that mate,” Blaise chuckled and I smirked at him before moving around to Potterette. When I was standing next to her I looped an arm around her neck and leaned closer conspiratorially making Harry and Hermione who were stood opposite, raise their eyebrows.

                “50 galleons says all four of our kids end up in Slytherin,” I muttered. Ginny raised an eyebrow at me and then shook my hand with a smirk.

                “I’m saying Ravenclaw Ferret,” Ginny grinned.

                “You’re on Weasel,” I snarked back.

                “It’s Potter I’ll have you know,” Ginny smirked and I laughed.

 

Over the years Ginny and I had developed a close friendship, one that baffled everyone who was close enough to witness it, but there was only so long you could spend every double date sharing your partner with the other person’s partner before you gave up and just accepted the madness of the situation.

 

We were distracted from our laughter as a shrill whistle signalled the train was about to leave. Cassie’s wide grey eyes found my own and I saw the nervous excitement that resided there and with a few quick steps I was able to pull my baby girl into my arms.

                “You ready?” I asked into the top of her head.

                “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Cassie smirked as she stepped back and then she held her hand out in front of her and with a mischievous grin transfigured her hair pin into a delicate white daffodil, which she handed to me.

                “When did you-?” I knew that Scorpius, Aquila and Leonis all had the ability for wandless magic, but Cassie was the anomaly. I didn't realise she was just as capable, if not more capable since she had had kept her outbursts to a minimum as a child.

                “Draco she’s got to go!” Hermione shouted to me and I shook my head, kissed my daughter’s forehead and then watched her jump onto the train. Scorpius rapped on the window to my left, held up his customary two fingered wave and then disappeared, Aquila blew elaborate kisses from the window with Lily before they burst into a fit of giggles. Leonis by contrast already had his nose in a book with Zuri reading over his shoulder, but Cassiopeia, Albus, Zane and Alec all stood at the window and waved as the train puffed steam and chugged out the station.

 

When the red steam engine had faded from view Hermione turned to me with a tear in her eye and I laughed at her.

                “Every year you cry, and every year you see them in just a few hours when you do the welcome speech, what gives?” I chuckled as I brushed my lovely wife’s greying hair back from her eyes that were starting to gain a slight crinkle.

                “My youngest daughter is still off to boarding school. I’m not her mother there and you know it,” Hermione said softly.         

                “Bullshit. If anything, I’m the one who should be crying, you’ll get to see them every day,” I groused, poking my bottom lip out in a sulk and Hermione laughed at me which cheered me up.

                “Well you would too if you would just accept the goddamn potions master position I’ve been trying to give you for the past three years,” Hermione shot back, and I rolled my eyes.

                “But then you’d be my boss Headmaster Malfoy.” Hermione rolled her eyes this time.

                “Well the offer is still on the table for approximately the next hour. I still have to go and meet with this potions professor from America,” Hermione sighed as she began to follow our friends from the station. Traditionally after we all got rid of most of our kids we would go to someone’s house for lunch. This time we had no kids and decided to go for a meal instead, but Hermione’s words stuck with me.

                “Wait… so you’re still looking for a potions professor?” I asked and Hermione nodded. “And you feel I’d have all the qualifications?”

                “For the last time Draco, you are the best potioneer Mungo’s has ever seen, who better to teach the young minds of this generation,” Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

                “Okay…” I said quietly. Hermione stopped and looked at me as if she didn’t hear what I’d said.

                “What?”

                “I said… Okay. I will come and be your potions master,” I started, but Hermione began jumping up and down like a school-girl and I chuckled before I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back flush against my chest. “I will come and be your potions master Hermione… but… you’ve got to be a good boss and let me fuck you on that magnificent desk of yours again as my reward,” I whispered into Hermione’s ear. I felt Hermione’s desire and also slight embarrassment flood our bond and I chuckled before I planted a light kiss on the side of her neck and pulled her through the barrier back to muggle London.

 

*****

 

*** **Hermione’s POV*****

 

I looked around the great hall with a warm smile as I sat in the winged backed chair that had belonged to Dumbledore and then McGonagall before she passed it to me to retire. The first years always looked so small but I could see my daughter stood, twisting her fingers behind Albus, then she saw me and gave me a small wave before her mouth dropped open at the sight of her Father sat to my left. One by one the first years were sorted by that ancient hat, until Cassiopeia’s name was called. Flicking her brown hair over her shoulder with a flourish she marched forwards and sat on the stood daintily and I couldn’t help the chuckle at the dichotomy of my daughter’s personality traits.

 

Draco’s fingers found my wrist as the minutes passed and I felt his anxiety flood my side of the bond before I beat it back with calm. All our children had been hat-stalls, including Scorpius, although he had been the fastest.

                “SLYTHERIN!” The hat finally called, and Draco clapped loudly next to me before he leant in close to me.

                “I won the bet… I’ll take my payment in sexual favours,” Draco breathed, and I smacked his leg under the table with a smirk.

                “Get your mind out the gutter Malfoy,” I whispered as Cassie turned to give us a wave as she settled next to Scorpius and Lily.

 

The sorting passed quite quickly and when Zane and Alec Zabini were sorted into Slytherin I felt Draco’s smugness almost choke me.           

                “Let me guess, you made a bet that they all got into Slytherin, including Albus?” I muttered as I stood. The twinkle in Draco’s eye told me everything and I shook my head as I moved to stand at the dais.

                “Good evening students… to our older students welcome back… to our first years…welcome to Hogwarts,” I said clearly, letting my voice carry over the room. With a flick of my fingers my magic signalled to the house elves to start dinner and food appeared on the plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeee Read and Review :)


End file.
